Santos Inocentes
by Sweet Viictory
Summary: A continuación, les presentaré el tipo de bromillas que se gastan los protectores de la diosa de la sapiencia. Bromas simples, bromas pesadas;  al fin y al cabos, la grandeza de la creatividad, o la maldad, es el límite.


_**DISCLAIMER: **los personajes de Saint Seiya no son de mi propiedad.  
><em>

_Señoras y señores, omitan el hecho de que ya no es día de los inocentes. Espero que les guste esta fic exprés, ¡Que se diviertan!_

* * *

><p><strong>SANTOS INOCENTES.<strong>

**Inocente palomita te dejaste engañar, hoy por ser día de los inocentes, en nadie debes confiar.**

El día de los inocentes es el acontecimiento en el que el rey Herodes ordena la matanza de bebés menores de 2 años nacidos en Belén, con el fin de deshacerse de Jesús. Sin embargo, en el mundo hispanohablante, el 28 de diciembre es una celebración bastante popular, la cual se caracteriza por embromar a la gente; como también, tomarse la libertad de pedir algún objeto prestado sin tener que regresarlo.

¡Aunque eso quizás ustedes ya lo saben, oh cultísimos lectores! Entonces, ¿porqué les doy esta breve cátedra de historia y cultura? Resulta que en el Santuario de Athena, el día de los inocentes era meramente un día común y corriente. ¡Pero un día…! El buen Shura de Capricornio divulgó la tradición; todo por andar de melancólico con su añorada nación. Entonces que se le ocurre embromar a la elite dorada, y de paso a los santos más allegados a la diosa pelimorada.

**_FLASHBACK, un año atrás._**

**_A las afueras del templo de Libra, dos jóvenes se encuentran sumergidos en la conversación más importante de sus vidas._**

_-_Te amo Sunrey, siempre lo he hecho.

No hace falta mencionar que a la jovencita se le aflojaron las piernas con tal declaración, y que prácticamente se arrojó a los brazos del guerrero. Pero justo cuando estaban apunto de ganarse un Óscar por la mejor escena romántica de todos los tiempos…

-¡Uuuh Shiryu…! –el cabrito malicioso los interrumpe en medio beso- Eso sí fue una broma cruel, yo les dije claramente que las bromas del día de los inocentes debían ser inofensivas

-¿¡QUÉ!

Soltaron ambos jóvenes en sincronía, impactados a más no poder mientras veían como Shura se alejaba de lo más quitado de la pena. Acto seguido el Dragón recibe una bofetada de tal calibre que bien pudo haberle desviado la mandíbula.

-¡Muy gracioso Shiryu!

-¡Sunrey, es que no era broma…! ¡Espera!

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK._**

¡Eso si! Como el buen Shura no es ningún menso, al año siguiente puso pies en pólvora fuera del Santuario, no fuera ser que la venganza de los resentidos caídos se fuera en su contra. Mas la voz ya se había esparcido, de la maliciosa costumbre muchos aún se acordaban, y si la Cabra no estaba, con alguna otra víctima se cobraban.

**..::..**

_**A continuación, les presentaré el tipo de bromillas que se gastan los protectores de la diosa de la sapiencia. Bromas simples, bromas pesadas; al fin y al cabos, la grandeza de la creatividad (o la maldad, como algunos quieran ponerle.) es el límite.**_

Comencemos según el nivel de perversidad. Porque en realidad había jugarretas genuinamente inocentes, como la que se ingenió el travieso Kiki…

-Debes de sentirte muy orgulloso de Kiki, Mu –decía Shaka, al mismo tiempo que preparaba su té- Ha cambiado bastante ¿Me pasas la miel?

-Sí, la verdad es que Kiki ha madurado muchísimo -respondió tranquilamente el carnerito, agregando la catorceava cucharadita de azúcar a su café- ¿Seguro que no quieres agregarle azúcar? Se me acabó la miel.

-De acuerdo –concedió el rubio, tomando la azucarera- Algo de dulce no me matará.

Otro gallo hubiera cantado, si tan sólo Mu y Shaka supieran que Kiki había puesto sal en la azucarera.

**..::..**

_**También están las bromas que te hace esa persona que te trae cacheteando las banquetas, que aunque no suelen ser muy pesadas, siempre existen las excepciones…**_

-¡Kanon, te tengo una gran noticia! –esa que canturreaba al adentrarse en la guarida de los gemelos, no era ni más ni menos que la espectacular Tetis de Sirena-

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó el aludido, sin ocultar su interés, ni tampoco dejar de comer-

-¿Acaso esos son waffles, pirringuis? –Saga se atragantó con su propia risa al escuchar la peculiar forma en que llamaban a su menor; tal cosa le ganó una mirada fulminante por parte de Kanon- Es que muero de hambre, aunque supongo que eso es normal en mi estado.

-¿No tenías que decir algo, Tetis? –inquirió el menor de los gemelos, impaciente. Aunque tengan por seguro que de haber sabido lo que se aproximaba, nunca hubiera preguntado- ¿De qué se trata?

-¡Estoy embarazada!

En un gesto idéntico, ambos gemelos se miraron con la sorpresa tatuada en el rostro. Mas sólo valió de cinco segundos para cambiara a una de alegría.

-Vas a ser papá Kanon, felicidades –dijo su mayor, dándole una efusiva palmada en la espalda-

-¡Cariño, eso es maravilloso! –aseguró, repentinamente radiante- Siempre quise tener un Kanoncito, o quizás una Kanancia, ¿porqué no?

-¡JA! ¡Caíste! –escupió la sirena sin poder contener más sus carcajadas. El ex marina ladeó la cabeza, al igual que Saga, como quien quiere hallarle sentido a una pintura abstracta-

-Ya, ¿entonces no estás embarazada?

-Sí lo estoy… ¡pero es de tu hermano!

-Aguarda Kanon, déjame te explico…

-Explícame esta, ¡Explosión de…!

**..::..**

_**Y ya que estamos abordando las novatadas que pueden dañar la integridad física…**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

Milo corría como alma que lleva el diablo, de no ser porque Aioria entraba a su templo y lo detuvo, sólo Athena sabría hasta dónde hubiera llegado.

-¡Epa, epa…! ¿Qué te ocurre, bicho?

-¡Hay una cosa amorfa en mi cama!

-Te dije que dejaras de invitar chicas a tu templo cuando estás ebrio, ¡Pero no, nunca me escuchas!

-¡No es eso, gato! Me refiero a que hay un insecto de extraña procedencia en mi cama, CREO, que es un escorpión. –el de la quinta casa no pudo más que morderse el labio para contener la risa-

-¡Válgame, todo ese jaleo por un alacrán!

-¡Te digo que no es normal, nunca había visto uno tan grande, ha de ser mutante!

-Si tu, ándale… ya ni porque eres escorpio te deberían de asustar

-Ojalá un día te salga un león… ¡Haber qué haces!

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

**Y si, ese día 28 de diciembre, Aioria se levantó muy temprano en la mañana; dirigiéndose al baño más dormido que despierto. Por eso, lo que encontró después en ahí, nunca lo hubiera visto venir ni en un millón de años…**

-¡AIOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS, HAY UN SIMBA EN EL BAÑO…!

Cualquier parecido con la película Hangover, es mera coincidencia.

**..::..**

**Cuando decides hacerle semejante jugarreta a alguien, debes tener presente que el karma es como un boomerang; y que en vez de ser el bromista, puedes terminar embromado. **

El caballero de la octava casa se adentraba a la casa de acuario a paso lento. Vislumbró a su víctima, tan relajado y absorto en su lectura, que no podía más que regodearse con lo que imaginaba que sería la reacción de su amigo.

_-_Camus… -el aludido apartó el libro, y lo miró con expresión de "será mejor que tu interrupción valga la pena"- Tengo que decirte algo que no puedo callar más, algo que tengo atorado aquí, en este pechito en el que todas caben…

-¿Serías tan amable de terminar antes de que lleguemos a año nuevo? –soltó escuetamente-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, vayamos al grano. Sólo quería tantear el terreno. –siguió, más su expresión pícara cambió radicalmente. Entonces el francés supo que algo fuerte estaba aproximándose- Camus, hemos sido amigos toda la vida. Siempre has estado ahí para mi, sabes que te estoy agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por mi, sobretodo por tu amistad. Pero necesito que sepas que desde hace mucho tiempo descubrí que no he sido totalmente honesto contigo.

-¿A qué te refieres, Milo? –soltó impávido, aunque por dentro ya comenzaba a inquietarse-

-Estoy enamorado de ti, Camus –los ojos del galo se abrieron con sorpresa brevemente, porque al ver la expresión ligeramente traviesa en su amigo, inmediatamente recobró la compostura- ¿Y bien, no tienes nada que decir?

-A decir verdad, Milo… – empezó, con esa voz de hombre fumador que se cargaba, poniéndose de pie justo frente al de Escorpio- ¡Es que pensé que nunca lo dirías! –terminó con un tono de travesti en turno, guindándose del cuello de un espantado Milo-

..::..

_**Pero las mejores bromas, esas que se llevan las palmas, son sin duda, las que se avientan los mejores amigos…**_

El caballero de Andrómeda llegaba de su habitual caminata en por los jardínes de la mansión Kido, cuando entró a su habitación, encontró una carta en la mesita de noche. Como estaba firmada por su queridísimo nisan, se dispuso a abrirla sin perder el tiempo.

_Shun, creo que has alcanzado la suficiente madurez para saber esto, y no querer colgarte de un bonsái. Digo, después de todo, sobreviviste la posesión de Hades sin ningún trauma… casi. Mejor vayamos a lo importante. Lo siguiente te lo diré de una manera muy sutil: no somos hermanos. Hablo en serio, ¿que acaso nunca te preguntaste porqué no nos parecemos nada de nada, lo que se dice N-A-D-A? Que tu cabello sea verde y el mio azul no es mera coincidencia._

_Que llegamos juntos a la fundación Graude, eso ya lo sé. Permíteme contarte la historia previa, de cómo te adoptamos, o mejor dicho, te recogimos. ¿Te acuerdas de la novela…? No importa, al parecer en todas ocurre lo mismo. En fin, sólo visualiza la típica escena donde tiran a un recién nacida a su suerte en la puerta de un extraño. Pues has de cuenta que f__ue la misma cosa contigo. En un día lluvioso, alguien tocó la puerta dejando una canastita; y nosotros, pensando que eran tamales gratis, te agarramos. El resto de la historia ya te la sabes, de ahí que arruinaras mis __**efímeros**__privilegios de hijo único. ¡Y más importante aún...! La razón del porqué no me gustan los tacos de canasta. No te preocupes, yo te sigo queriendo, ¡es más...! ahorita te saco las cobijas de los picapiedras que tanto te gustan, para que vayas ahuecando el ala, y te pongas a trabajar de traga-fuegos en algún semáforo de Tokio._

_Posdata: dado a tu condición de gimotear cual Magdalena, te dejé una caja de pañuelos. _

-¡Herma…! –Shun se interrumpió así mismo, con los ojitos más tristes que los de un gato mojado- Ahora resulta que ni parientes somos

Y así se quedó el de Andrómeda, tan acongojado, que nunca escuchó las risillas sofocadas que Hyoga (con-estos-amigos-para-que-quiero-enemigos) de Cisne, no podía controlar. Sí Hyoga, riete mientras puedas, porque cuando Ikki se entere de lo que hiciste…

**..::..**

-Queridos caballeros, -hablaba Athena a todos los dorados congregados en el recinto principal- Tengo un anuncio de suma importancia que darles. En las últimas batallas, y dado a sus sacrificios tan desprendidos por amor a la humanidad…

-Nos va a subir el sueldo, nos va a subir el sueldo…

-Cierra la boca, Kanon –susurró Aioros, a pesar de que Saori nunca dejó de parlotear-

-Mi condición de diosa ha representado grandes imposiciones; sin embargo, mi vida ha tomado una nueva perspectiva. Es por eso que renunciaré a mi divinidad para comprometerme con el amor de mi vida…

Un grito ahogado unánime se dejó escuchar, seguido de miradas furtivas a un entusiasmadísimo Pegaso, quien estaba al lado de la deidad. ¡Redoble de tambores, por favor!

-Julián Solo

-¿¡Que! –chilló Seiya, provocando que más de uno se cubriera los oídos- ¡Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos! ¡¿Es en serio, Julián Solo, en serio?

-Seiya, estoy bromeando…

-¡Bah, tanto drama para nada! –se quejó el de Cáncer- ¡Yo me largo!

-Voy tras de ti –siguió el brasileño- bromas de nuestra diosa, y yo que creía haberlo visto todo. ¡Ja!

-¡Muchachos esperen! ¡Es lo demás si era en serio! –Saori chasqueó los dientes al ver que todos sus guardianes estaban fuera del templo- ¡Rayos!

-No te preocupes Saori, al menos intentaste contarles lo nuestro.

-Sí, pero ahora no tendremos regalos de boda. Además no era sólo eso, quería decirles otra cosa importante –de pronto la pelimorada se encogió de hombros- Oh bueno, ya se las arreglarán cuando se enteren que de ahora en adelante trabajaran para Poseidón e Hilda.

_**Por supuesto, no porque sea día de los inocentes, todo tiene que ser una farsa...**_

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><em>¡Wepa! <em>_No sé si ustedes celebren el día de los inocentes, yo en lo personal no lo hago, porque no quisiera causar una catástofe con alguna locura que se me ocurriera. Esta idea se me ocurrió de repente ayer, por eso que no la terminara hasta hoy. Espero no les importe que las fechas no concuerden ¡jo!_

__En otras noticias: sé que tengo pendiente el fic "Operación A.C.E.P.T.O" no crean quelo he olvidado, de hecho, ya tengo bastante elaborado; aunque la tardanza ha sido causada a mi ajetreado semestre. De verdad trataré de acabar el tercer capítulo para antes de volver a clases, pues estoy sumamente agradecida con la aceptación que ha tenido la historia. Si no se han pasado, se las recomiendo, ¡cof-cof!__

__Por último, pero no menos importante. Espero hallan tenido una muy feliz navidad, mis queridísimos lectores, (ya sé, ando medio atrasada.) que la hallan pasado de lo mejor junto a sus seres amados. Y en caso de que no llegue a subir para antes de año nuevo, también sepan que mis mejores deseos están con ustedes en este 2012. Por mi parte, no hay manera de hacerles saber lo agradecida queestoy con todos por acompañarme siempre en mis historias. __

__¡Les mando un abrazo, hasta la próxima!__


End file.
